Halo Meets Star Wars
by ThePaleDarkness
Summary: When high charity goes to the ark, it's slipspace drive malfunctions and creates a portal leading to the star wars galaxy, and this portal has a gravitational pull, they are teleported to tattooine and high charity crash lands on tattooine


"What just happened?" Asked The Gravemind

"Well it appears the slipspace drive malfunctioned and sent us to... Hold on" Cortana puts a hand on her chin before her eyes widen in realization

"We're in another galaxy! Now i'm stuck with you forever"

The Gravemind Roars, his combat forms and pure forms do the same

"What is that?" Asked the shipmaster

"That is a giant slipspace portal" answered the captain of a nearby UNSC Vessel

"High charity must've had a malfunction in it's slipspace drive!"  
Yelled 343 Guilty Spark

The slipspace portal begins to pull all ships towards it as it develops a strong gravitational pull.  
This gravitational pull being stronger than earth's yet having no effect on the ark.

"We're being pulled towards it!" yelled Miranda Keyes

"Brace yourselves! Whereever the flood went we need to follow it!"  
Yelled her pissed grandfather "we need to stop it or it's gonna consume everything! I don't care if this leads us to another galaxy!"  
He yelled again

"What is that?" asked a storm trooper on tatooine

"Whatever it is it's coming down on this planet!" yelled another

"By the force..." said Darth vader laying his eyes on a giant object coming out of a void, it was incredibly foreign and covered in this disgusting substance

"Hail it!" Yelled another lord

"It's not responding to anything!" Yelled a crew member onboard the deathstar

Soon it crashed on the surface of tatooine

A platoon of strange foreign ships came out the void. Some of them purple(covenant), some similar silver ships(sangheili) came out as well but then there's these very different brown ships(human)

"What the hell is this place?" Asked Miranda's grandfather

"I don't know but there's two foreign factions here, the flood crashed on the planet below us" answered Miranda Keyes

"Their attacking us!" Yelled a shipmaster

"Ships fire all weapons!" Yelled a fleetmaster and Miranda's grandfather angrily in unision

The glassing beams and mac cannons decimated several imperial and cis ships, the plasma cannons and guns destroying small fighters and damaging the larger ships

"What are these things!?" Screamed a scared sand person in their native language

The sand people were the first to approach high charity, their stupidity and bravery proving to be their end as a swarm of infection forms came flooding out of high charity by the hundreds,  
the sand people managed to kill a few but the infection forms eventually got very close, infecting them rapidly

Soon the flood were upon the little guys in red robes who collect droids and swarming a squad of stormtroopers that were attacking the poor things

"There's too many!" yelled a stormtrooper as he was the first to have an infection form jump on him and begin tearing at his armor as he futilely tries to wrestle it off him but soon it gets to his skin digging it's way inside with it's drill like head and as it attaches to his spine it begins to rapidly take over his nervous system, making him grab his head and start to snap his own neck as he soon becomes a flood combat form. His flesh changing into flood biomass in seconds, as the knuckles of his left hand become long whip like claws

Then there was a tank that put a large hole in a stormtrooper with one swing of its calcium hammer hand thing

"Oh god!" Yelled a terrified stormtrooper as he runs in the other direction, his buddies and the small robed creatures not far behind him, however many of them are slapped a mile this way or that by the disgusting flood combat forms only to become more flood combat forms while screaming, until there are only three survivors who get to a speeder, one stormtrooper and two robed creatures who all get to the speeder in time and speed off for dear life, they soon outrun the flood and speed through a town where obi-wan-kanobi, luke skywalker, c-3po and r2-d2 are negotiating with Han-Solo who are soon speeding off to space in the millenium falcon, they allow the now rogue storm trooper and two robed creatures to come with them

"Tell me, what happened?" Asked Han-Solo

"these things came out from the wreckage of a giant ship, and they attacked us, they turned my squad members into more of them, a bunch of small things that crawled around did it,  
there were things similar to what the little critters turned my squad members into, probably some other creatures from a foreign faction that suffered the same fate, and then there were these big bulky monsters that could take a lot of blaster fire and destroyed everything in its way" the stormtrooper managed to recall

"hopefully they don't find a ship and get off the planet whatever they are" said Luke just before they saw some ships rising from the wreckage as the flood stormed the town below infecting everything

'These creatures are not good fighters' thought the gravemind himself as he continued to coordinate attacks on the towns throughout the planet, soon consuming the entire planet and lifting off to space in a CCS-Battle Cruiser

'Maybe i should take over that' he thought as he laid his eyes on the death star, holding off on the information as to not spoil any surprises, he sent the battle cruiser on a course into the death star

"it's coming towards us! Brace for impact!" Yelled one of the captains

"Oh god it's gonna land here! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Screamed a commanding officer

The CCS-Battle cruiser landed inside the hangar with loud sounds of metal against metal as the flood becomes to storm out of it, a few pelicans and spectres flying into the hangar to drop off combat forms

The flood rapidly begins to take the death star

"Hail the foreign ships!" commanded Darth Vader

The screen soon showed an old human(Miranda's grandfather) and a large reptillian creature with split mandibles, both furious

"First you attack us and now you contact us?" The fleetmaster questioned

"We thought you were with these monsters that landed on the planet!" Yelled Darth Vader in denial

"Well we should move somewhere safe, retreat from the flood" suggested the human

"The flood?" Questioned Darth Vader curiously

"Now is no time for babbling on we need to move somewhere safe" said the human

"Very well" said Darth vader before the communications cut off and then finally another creature appeared on the screen, it was big, and it was like a wookie, but bigger

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the brute

"We are trying to form a temporary alliance, against this flood" answered Vader

"Only for now, after we are away from the flood, this alliance is over!" Yelled the brute before the communications cut off and they retreated from the flood ejecting the hanger before moving away at top speed

Author's Note

That will be all for now!

How'd i do for my first time making a story on fanfiction? I've done it on Google+ before 


End file.
